mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion (Nintendo 64)
| genre = Action | modes = Single player, Multiplayer (Unlockable) | ratings = CERO: All Ages | platforms = Nintendo 64 | media = 96-megabit cartridge | requirements = | input = }} Neon Genesis Evangelion is a video game released for the Nintendo 64 video game console; it was based on the anime series of the same name and the related full feature animated film The End of Evangelion, which was released subsequently to the anime series. The video game was only released in Japan; no projects of international release have been carried out. This game is known for, in some ways, pushing the limits of the Nintendo 64's hardware, such as use of original footage from the show, as well as voice clips from the original series' seiyu. This is noteworthy because this game was made for the Nintendo 64, which, due to its cartridge media, rarely had full motion video in games. The game plays through all of the major battles from both the Evangelion series and End of Evangelion film except for the battle with the 7th Angel Israfel. Half of the levels are side-scrolling, 3D fighting levels, with the player controlling an Eva, while the other half involve their own styles of play. The game has 13 missions, each focusing on one of the major enemies of the series. * Mission 1: Sachiel * Mission 2: Shamshel * Mission 3: Ramiel * Mission 4: Jet Alone * Mission 5: Israphel * Mission 6: Sandalphon * Mission 7: Sahaquiel * Mission 8: Bardiel * Mission 9: Zeruel * Mission 10: Arael * Mission 11: Tabris * Mission 12: Military Forces/MP Evas * Mission 13: MP Evas Gameplay fighting Sachiel. For most of the game the player controls Unit 01.]] The gameplay is mostly a fighting game between the evas and angels. Excluding mission 8 (An angel takes over an eva). There are three ways the player can play. The most common gameplays is Plain Fighting, where the player takes control of an eva on a "3D-2D" Course. Walking back and forth, attacking the enemy. Another gameplay style used in the game is weponring. Various parts of the game include minigames as missions, where the player takes control of the eva's weponring in order to accomplish a mission or objective. The final gameplay element used only in mission 12 is free-for-all. Where the player is still on a "3D-2D" Plain, however now can move freely back and forth to defend him/her-self from opposing forces. This mode is used in mission 12 only because it is best suited for completing objectives (Military forces/MP evas). There are also modes outside the missions, such as training mode. In this mode you select an eva (after being unlocked in story mode) and practice with shooting un-collared poly-models of Sachiel, based on where and how well you shoot him. And versus mode. This mode is unlockable by cheat codes. Where two players can select a different eva with different weapons. An alternate End of Evangelion? Following the end of mission 12, the story deviates from the canon series into a 13th mission where Shinji, in an unrestrained Unit-01 after witnessing Asuka's apparent end, duels the MP Evas high up in the sky in the midst of a tempest brought about by Unit-01's awakening. Despite his valiant efforts, Third Impact still takes place. However, the ending of the game appears much more positive than the film, as Shinji does not strangle Asuka; likewise, she wakes up and gently smiles at him, saying an inaudible line. External links * *Review by Animefringe Category:1999 video games Category:Bandai games 64 Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Japan-exclusive video games es:Neon Genesis Evangelion (Nintendo 64) fr:Neon Genesis Evangelion (Nintendo 64) it:Neon Genesis Evangelion (videogioco) ja:新世紀エヴァンゲリオン (NINTENDO64)